


Close Call

by justanotherjen



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another mission, another close call. Nothing ever changes for SG-1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> **Close Call**   
> **by jennickels (aka Jen Connelly)**   
> **Stargate SG-1**   
> **new team**   
> **304 words**   
> **rating: PG  
>  WARNINGS: **

The ground pitched beneath their feet sending Vala careening into Daniel. They both tumbled to the ground in a flailing ball of arms and legs.

"What was that?" Vala said, her voice pitched higher than normal.

Daniel rubbed at the back of his head, feeling the slick of blood already caking his hair. "I don't know. Earthquake?"

Vala pushed up onto her hands to look down at him. "No one said anything about earthquakes?"

"It's not like we can test for them." He grasped her upper arms and gave her a forceful shove to the side, finally freeing himself from her weight.

Just then a near deafening rumble grew from all around them. Vala went slightly pale. Daniel felt a little woozy himself but he wasn't sure if that was from fright or the concussion he most likely had. The ground began to vibrate again, bits of rock cascading down the hill to the west. Vala was helping Daniel to his feet when Cam and Teal'c rounded an outcropping of rocks at full speed.

"Time to go, go, go!" Cam shouted without slowing down.

Teal'c stopped to help get Daniel up. "The mountain is beginning to erupt."

"Erupt? You mean a volcano."

"Indeed."

"LET'S GO, PEOPLE!"

The gate burst into life. Seconds later the mountain behind them began to belch thick, black smoke. The rumbling grew even louder, the ground shaking so hard the team could barely keep their balance. The thirty yards to the 'Gate seemed to take an eternity to Daniel, but finally, the rippling blue water beckoned him home. He took one last glance over his shoulder before Cam grabbed his vest and yanked him through the event horizon.

The last thing he saw was a wall of smoke and rock descending on the 'Gate. Another close call for SG-1.


End file.
